Problem: ${5 \div \dfrac{7}{10} =}$
Explanation: ${5} \div \dfrac{7}{10}} ={\dfrac{5}{1}} \div \dfrac{7}{10}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 5 as }\dfrac{5}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{5 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{5}{1}} \times \dfrac{10}{7}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{7}{10}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{5}\times10}}{1\timesD7}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{50}{7}} $ ${5 \div \dfrac{7}{10} =\dfrac{50}{7}}$ [Wait, can we rewrite the answer as a mixed number?]